Clash of the Titans (TTAS2 Episode)
Clash of the Titans is the 17th episode of the [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|alternate story of Teen Titans Season 2]]. Characters Featured Characters * Teen Titans ** Nightwing ** Starfire ** Cyborg ** Raven ** Beast Boy ** Terra (flashback and main story) Supporting Characters * Shazam ** Billy Batson * Omega Knight * Mary Batson (first appearance) Villains * Maxie Zeus (first appearance) (flashback and main story) * Atlas * Black Adam * Poison Ivy Other Characters * Batman (mentioned only) * Superman (mentioned only) * Toymaster (mentioned only) * Mr. Gregory (single appearance) Summary The Titans team up with Shazam and Omerga Knight to take on Maxie Zeus, who is hosting an gladiatorial arena based on Olympian Coliseum in the undergrounds of a popular casino he runs in Gotham City and is forcing powerful beasts and metahumans into fighting each other. Amongst these gladiators, the Titans also battle Cyborg's old foe Atlas and Shazam's nemesis Black Adam. Plot Cyborg and Omega Knight are training in the Sport Field of the Titans Tower as the Titans are visited by Billy Batson, who is telling them of his experience as the host of the Wizard's Olympian Warrior Shazam. Just then, Billy gets a call from his twin sister Marry, who advises him of their favorite teacher Mr. Gregory having been badly injured. The Titans go with Billy visit Mr. Gregory, who was put into a coma after being caught by a Lightning Strike as the doctors confirm. Raven reads Mr. Gregory's mind and concludes that the electrocution came from (as she describes) "a madman with a lightning bolt rod", whom both Terra and Nightwing recognize as one of Batman's underrated but still most remembered foes: Maxie Zeus, the owner of an fancy Casino of Gotham who, after being struck by an lightning which affected his mind, became a delusional criminal mastermind overwhelmed by a god-complex who believes himself to be the king of the Olympian gods Zeus in human form. Terra also mentions herself familiar with Maxie as she had fought him sometime after Superman trained her''Lost Girl'' and before she met Toymaster''The Kids are Alright''. A flashback shows that he was trying to kill an citizen for "trespassing Mount Olympus" (the citizen just went the top of Maxie's building to see his girlfriend who was, in Maxie's vision, a "muse") until Terra, whom Maxie believed to be the mother of the Titans Gaia in human form, arrived and stopped him. Raven furtherly reads Mr. Gregory's mind and learns that he was teaching Billy, Marry and their classmates a History Lesson about the Mount Olympus before the following night, Maxie, accusing him for "sharing Olympus' secrets with unworthy mortals", struck him down. The Titans eventually decide to go to the Olympus Casino and confront Maxie. There, they also discover that Maxie is holding an gladiatorial coliseum in the Casino's underground watching the beasts and gladiators his henchmen captured fight each other for his amusement. The Titans enter the arena and stop the gladiators' fight. Maxie, accusing Terra (he still believes she is Gaia) for "corrupting honorable fellow Olympians (seeing Starfire as Eos (the Goddess of Dawn and sister of the Sun God Helios), Cyborg as Hephaestus (the God of Metal and blacksmith of Olympus), Beast Boy as "Artemis' pet" and Nightwing as the Olympian warrior Theseus) and bringing on one of "Hades' muses" (Raven) and more "unworthy pitiful mortals" (Billy Batson and Omega Knight) to his kingdom", sends in his gladiators, including Atlas and Black Adam, to attack the young heroes. Billy summons Shazam and battles Adam while Cyborg takes on Atlas as the others battle the brainwashed gladiators. Maxie, deciding to "purify Olympus and cleanse the mortal infestation" prepares an electron cannon built by Maximilian Shipping company, which will conjure an chaotic storm which will cause mindless havoc in the city. As the weapon charges, Nightwing and Terra rush to stop the cannon as Shazam, Omega Knight and Cyborg defeat Atlas and Black Adam, forcing them to retreat. Maxie attempts to strike the young heroes, but is foiled by Nightwing, who disarms Maxie and tosses the Lightning Rod into the cannon. Maxie recovers and dives after the staff, but he is electrocuted when it overloads and knocked unconscious. Shazam lifts the cannon and tosses it out of space before it explodes. With their mission complete, the Titans visit a fully recovered Mr. Gregory as they hear news of Maxie being carried to Arkham Asylum where he believes that he is truly in Olympus and equates the inmates with the ancient gods, to which Cyborg claims that he is only going to get worse than he was before, but which Terra replies "Let him live his fantasy. He won't stay that way for too long.". As the Titans continue training together, Maxie Zeus is shown residing in his cell telling an uninterested (and greatly annoyed) Poison Ivy (whom he believes to be the Harvest Goddess Demeter) about his "experiences in Olympus", to which Ivy loudly complains that she will make the Titans pay "for bringing this trouble to her". Voice Actors * Scott Menville as Nightwing * Hynden Walch as Starfire, Marry Batson * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Tara Strong as Raven * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Ashley Johnson as Terra * Dante Basco as Omega Knight * Sam Riegel as Shazam * Jennifer Hale as Billy Batson * Robin Atkin Downes as Mr Gregory * Dwight Schultz as Maxie Zeus * J. B. Blanc as Black Adam * Keith David as Atlas * Tasia Valenza as Poison Ivy References Category:Episodes Category:Teen Titans Category:Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)